Audience response systems are employed to retrieve (or receive) responses from a group of individuals at a central location. Such systems may be used in classroom settings, corporate meetings, or in other gatherings of individuals. Wireless audience response systems may include at least one base unit and a plurality of handheld units. Each handheld unit typically includes a keypad for inputting user responses.
In one known embodiment, all of the handheld units transmit signals on the same channel or band of frequencies. Such a system, however, may not be adaptable to accommodate a handheld unit transmitting on a different channel. In an alternative embodiment, an audience response system may include different hardware versions of handheld units that transmit on different frequencies. In such an embodiment, the base unit is configured to simultaneously receive signals on a plurality of frequencies. However, such a system may not be configured to maximize use of available bandwidth and therefore may not perform optimally.